1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a vehicle transmission for use in connection with it a vehicle automatic transmission. The vehicle transmission has particular utility in connection with a vehicle automatic transmission using pressurized oil to change the driving resistance via changing oil pressure between rotating gears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle transmissions are desirable for allowing automatic changing of gears to match vehicle torque and speed requirements. A need was felt for an automatic transmission that uses pressurized oil to change the driving resistance via changing oil pressure between rotating gears.
The use of vehicle automatic transmission is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,288 to Sakakibara et al. discloses an automatic power transmission of an automotive vehicle includes various frictional elements and frictional brakes and can prevent a shift shock from occurring by increasing a working hydraulic pressure applied to a certain frictional element (forward clutch F/C) so as to make fast a reengagement of the certain frictional element when a down-shifting from a high gear speed range occurs. In a preferred embodiment, the working hydraulic pressure present during the downshifting is introduced into an accumulator to disable a stroke of the accumulator. In another preferred embodiment, a time at which a shifting solenoid (A) is turned from its ON state to its OFF state is retarded after a control solenoid (C) is turned from its OFF state to its ON state in response to an instruction of a controller to shift down the gear speed range. In addition, a fuel consumption of the associated engine is improved by any extension of a lock-up interval off a torque converter. However, the Sakakibara et al. '288 patent does not have an oil pressured stepless ratio change that blocks a planetary gear that cooperates with one-way clutch.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,927 to Uozumi et al. discloses a hydraulic control system for an automatic transmission having a torque converter or a fluid coupler and a servo operated speed change gear for use in vehicles. It includes a pressure regulator valve regulating a control pressure applied to the servos of the speed change gear. An oil pump is driven by an engine crankshaft for supplying the control pressure, and a shunt passage is opened or blocked off by the pressure regulator valve to recirculate or shut off the flow of pressure oil to the pump according to the vehicle speed. When the vehicle is driven above a predetermined speed, the shunt passage is opened and the pressurized oil circulates through an orifice that reduces the discharge oil pressure of the control pressure for the servo units due to an increase in oil flow. When driven at low speed, the shunt passage is blocked, thereby establishing a high control pressure applied to the servo units. However, the Uozumi et al. '927 patent does not have an oil pressured stepless ratio change that blocks a planetary gear that cooperates with one-way clutch.
Further still, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,915 to Hiramatsu discloses a hydraulic control apparatus for automatic vehicle transmission having a plurality of clutches which are clutched and declutched for transmitting different gear ratios to an output shaft driven from a vehicle engine drive shaft. A plurality of servo mechanisms sequence the clutching and declutching of the clutches. A mechanism in the control apparatus controls a variable overlapping period between the changes of gear ratios as a function of the drive torque. However, the Hiramatsu '915 patent does not have an oil pressured stepless ratio change that blocks a planetary gear that cooperates with one-way clutch.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,545 to Adam et al. discloses an adaptive line pressure control for ah electronic automatic transmission for controlling the hydraulic line pressure in an automatic transmission for a vehicle in response to the torque transmitted through the transmission such that a minimum hydraulic line pressure is provided to the frictional elements to achieve a no-slip condition through the transmission increasing transmission efficiency, thereby increasing the fuel economy of the vehicle. Hydraulic line pressure is controlled by activating a solenoid-activated valve, which allows fluid recirculation from the high-pressure side of the hydraulic pump to the low-pressure side of the pump. Control signals are generated based on engine speed, turbine speed, output speed (vehicle speed), hydraulic line pressure, driver-selected gear, the operating gear, and the torque converter operating condition for energizing the solenoid-actuated valve. The present invention further provides closed-loop adaptive control technology to learn the minimum line pressure requirements to compensate for production variability of clutch return springs, friction characteristics, surface finishes and flatness, as well as hydraulic response resulting from valve body part variation, wear, and changes over the life of the transmission. However, the Adam et al '545 patent does not have an oil pressured stepless ratio change that blocks a planetary gear that cooperates with one-way clutch.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle transmission that allows vehicle automatic transmission having a modified pressure routing via a specialized hose and inlet system to provide added pressure to the gears. The Sakakibara et al. '288, Hiramatsu '915 and Adam et al. '545 patents make no provision for an oil pressured stepless ratio change that blocks a planetary gear that cooperates with one-way clutch
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved vehicle automatic transmission having an oil pressured stepless ratio change that blocks a planetary gear that cooperates with one-way clutch.
In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the vehicle transmission according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of vehicle automatic transmission having an oil pressured stepless ratio change that blocks a planetary gear that cooperates with one-way clutch.